The Harmony of His World
by Haruko-Kuroxah
Summary: When a storm allows two friends to hang out and finally admit feelings. Bad summary. Oc x Chazz. Attempt of fluffy.


Harmony of His World

Evening grew quickly across Duel Academy Island. Not a cloud was seen in the sky, letting the stars slowly twinkle as night grew. Water gently washed up against the beach, the wet sand sinking between the blonde's toes. Wiggling them a little to get the sand out she smiled out into the ocean. The peace and quiet was nice. Listening to the water and the wind, a perfect little walk before going to bed soon. Well almost perfect.

A sigh escaped her lips, her blonde hair slowly falling out of its ponytail and gathering up by her bangs. The wind grew harsher. Was a storm coming in? Glancing into the ocean she decided to go back to her dorm room. Maybe Alexis was there, she could always go for a bit of conversation. Stepping away from the wet sand, the new dry sand decided to cling to her feet. That was always an uncomfortable feeling. Picking up her over the knee socks and white high-heeled ankle boots she headed up to the Obelisk Blue dorms. During the walk back the wind picked up quicker than before. Probably a thunderstorm, from the looks of the distant flashed she was right.

Opening her door, tossing her shoes and socks on the floor as she reached up to the light switch. The room got brighter, and awkward? Something didn't feel right. Moving her feet across the floor into the little living area add on, her eyes flicked towards to couch. Finding something….confusing?

"You kept the Chazz waiting!" Yeah, Chazz sitting on her couch. In the dark. Why? Ya knowing that would be wonderful information. Sitting down on the coffee table, watching the new Slifer carefully. "I thought it would be a friendly thing to come visit and you're not even here, Harmony" Chazz was being friendly?

Opening her mouth, finally wrapping the idea of Chazz sitting in her living room. "Friendly? Is your room still under construction?" Harmony eyed the teen in black with green eyes, watching him nod in response. Getting up to sit beside the other on the couch a flash of lightening caught her eye. Followed by the power flickering and finally going out. Great no lights. Groaning a little she flopped onto the couch. Falling onto Chazz a little.

Thankfully they've been friends since Prep School so actions like this weren't all that rare. Closing her eyes, a rumble of thunder struck and memories of her and Chazz in prep school filled her mind. Pulling pranks, laughing like dorks, procrastinating on homework and more of all, almost every duel they did. A smiled played itself onto her lips, thoughts like this always made herself feel better. Even though Harmony wouldn't admit it, she had a small crush on Chazz. He found a way into her heart, maybe it could be the few years they've been friends or that he's such a dork Harmony can't help but like him.

Opening her eyes back up, meeting more flashes outside. It looked like a bad storm was coming in. Harmony moved her eyes to beside her, meeting the seat where Chazz was just occupying. Slowly getting up, she called to him. "Chazz?" Stepping forward carefully, making sure she didn't step on anything. Shifting around the couch, she stood beside her bed. The open room made it a little hard to maneuver in. "Chazz?" She called again, worry hitting her a little. He just didn't get up and leave did he? No, she would have heard the door open. Sitting on the edge of her bed, lightening flashed and brought a quick second of light into the room. Soon followed by a loud and long rumble of the thunder that hid the noise of Chazz shuffling into her room with a bag of stuff.

"Hey don't fall asleep!" Chazz's voice filled Harmony's ears causing her to jump a little, coming to her feet. Ready to yell at him her eyes fell onto the bag that hung from his shoulder. Is he planning on staying overnight? And why can't she sleep? Does this idiot have something planned? Shuffling towards him Harmony took the bag from him, getting a little too close and blushing from the almost-contact. Tossing the bag onto the couch, curiosity pulsing through her. "I won't fall asleep if you tell me whatever you brought. Did you pack a smurf house? That bag is heavy" Laughing a little she slipped onto the couch.

Chazz walked over and sat on the other side of the bag, opening it carefully. "Just some things to make a fire." Kindling, newspaper and a box of matches sat inside the bag. Good thinking on Chazz's part, with the power out and the storm getting worse it's just going to get colder inside. Watching Chazz make a fire inside the fireplace, light burst into the room as the fire began to burn. Harmony shuffled closer to the fire, sitting a few feet from it. Listening to the storm outside. "That should last the night, hopefully" Chazz looked down to the blonde sitting on the floor with a smile, sitting beside her watching the fire burn.

Shuffling closer to the spiky-haired dork, Harmony rested her head against his shoulder. The small conversation was almost nice. It was just perfect to sit beside Chazz, watching the fire and listening to the storm outside. A yawn escaped her lips, stretching a little. How late was it? Can't really tell the time with the power out. Assuming it was late she shifted her weight leaning on Chazz into a more comfortable resting position. Feeling an arm move around her, a smile played onto her lips.

Chazz looked down onto the blonde resting against him, he always had a soft spot for her. Probably from them being friends for so long. Smiling happily pink rose lightly to his cheeks. Thinking back to the advice Atticus game him.

"A girl like Harmony? Seeing that you two are good friends you should just tell her how you feel! I'm positive she feels the same back and if she doesn't then she'll let you down easy. Just go for it"

He had to admit that Atticus' advice was actually useful. Usually the so called Love-Magician had stupid ideas about love that were overboard. Rolling his eyes quickly he drew in a breathe. Gathering his courage. "Harmony, can I tell you something?" Chazz tried his best to sound normal and happily succeed at it. He couldn't show any weakness around anyone. Even if it is someone he's known for a few years.

Green eyes flashed up to meet his, curiosity sparkled in them. Harmony shifted off of Chazz to get a better look at him. Sitting up, tilting her head to the side a little. "Ya? What is it?"

Okay Chazz didn't exactly think this far ahead. She's awake and she replied. Now he has to find a way to tell her how he feels. Trying to remember what Atticus said he took in a quick breathe and looked away.

Even the Great Chazz was having difficulties with this.

Opening his mouth, he found that pushing the words out was going to be necessary. Coughing a little to clear his throat, words finally found their way out. "Well it's your lucky day. The great Chazz doesn't say this to anyone" yes, yes, sounding good and not mushy romantic. "Harmony, I like you. More as friend" That sounded more pathetic out loud than in his head.

Chazz kept his eyes away from her. He could feel each millisecond passing with a thud. The rain echoed within the silent room, the fire crackling every few seconds. Trying to keep his cool Chazz try to avoid the worst case scenario thoughts.

Such as, being punched in the face. Or the groin. There was always the possibility of being laughed at. Maybe just being insulted and losing their friendship. Way to go Chazz. Wanting to mentally hit himself, the words spoken next made him stop and look at Harmony.

A smile was played on her lips, pink sprinkled across her cheeks. "That made it much easier on my part. At least I'm not going to be the idiot confessing my emotions. Now I'm the lucky one accepting an idiots feelings." Harmony moved closer to Chazz, placing a hand gently on top of his, "I like you too"

Everything could have stopped in that very moment. A smiled played with Chazz's lips, pulling Harmony in closer, feeling her warmth. Leaning against her and placing his forehead against the crown of Harmony's head. Raising a head and gently ruffling her hair, finding a few strands and allowing it to slip within his fingers.

Raising her head Harmony came to look Chazz in the eye, smiling happily with his hand in her hair, gently playing with it. Pulling herself in closer, moving her hands to his cheeks, her smile never once daring to leave. Now the night was perfect, even with the storm outside and the power out, this perfect night was forever always going to be the most perfect. Feeling Chazz's hand move to the back of her neck caused more pink to sprinkle on her cheeks. Leaning up, slowly closing the gap between them. Excitement and nervousness pulsed through Harmony's veins.

With the gap being closed, the feeling of his lips were soft, warm and a little damp. Nothing to complain about. Chazz pulled back first, moving back to looking into her eyes. After a few moments of that he pulled her into a warm embrace which quickly lead to both of them laying on the floor cuddling. Harmony's voice broke the silence, "So what does this mean? A date?" Her eyes flickering up to Chazz's thinking face.

Chazz looked back down with an answer. "A date sounds good, then if the date goes well how about you become my girlfriend?" Without Atticus finding anything out of course. He'd just mess everything up with his over the top plans. Harmony nodded with her reply, "Sounds good and keep this away from Atty? He's great and all but uh…very over the top?" She finished with a giggle.

Falling back into their silence, watching the fire slowly burn out as the storm echoed in the storm. Closing her eyes Harmony fell asleep quickly. The sounds being soothing to listen to, thinking about the night what just happening caused happiness to work through her.

Quickly moving from his spot Chazz got up and grabbed some blankets and pillows, making a quick bed where Harmony laid asleep. Shifting behind her, pulling her in close. Falling asleep peacefully.

With his Harmony of the World.

**A/N Sorry for the kinda OOCness. Relationships are always hard to write since everyone is different. I tried to pull away from the totally in love Chazz thing. Reviews are encouraged! **

…**Sigh I was like 179 words off of 2,000.**


End file.
